The present invention is directed to apparatus for the continuous rotation simulation of images on a video display screen and more specifically to a video amusement game which simulates the periscope column at the conning tower of a submarine.
Amusement games have been provided which include a periscope or view port where the game player by proper aim can fire torpedos at ships. However, the target area was always fixed and there was no perception by the player that he was looking at one segment of a panoramic view as would be true in a real submarine.